Midnight Blood
by MzRacsa
Summary: Moegi; junior high school student who always thought her life was dull. Untill, one night an unexpected visitor appears & changes it into something worth searching for. She is now brought into a world of vampires. Does she fall in love with one? READ&SEE!
1. Preface

**Preface:**

When you never thought your life can't be anymore tedious, it suddenly turns into a life or death adventure. Having reality overcome the dreams makes it seem as if anything is possible. Maybe dreams are messing with reality turning life and death an insignificant cause. Hmm…Maybe, but what other kind of logical explanation can decipher this confusion? What does reality and dreams have to do with me anyways? But, exactly why am I still living after it seems there's nothing else to live for?

One person has come to my solution, one person made me think otherwise, and one person changed my life. That one person appeared perfect as ever as if god made him and brought him down to earth. His face structure was so smooth looking with his body having to be hard as marble.

Who ever thought this dominate predator can be so kind and gentle who always was quenched for blood, my blood that eases his pain and desires. Having my scent being so irresistible to him makes him more aware of himself around me. He feeds on my blood every midnight when a full moon is out controlling his temper and disgust for what he claims to be.

Whatever he claims himself to be I can not diversify my judgment on him. He is the consumer and I am his source but my blood can not define the love I have for him…


	2. Blood

The darkness that rested behind me, stood away from the dim light of the desk lamp. The silence from the pitch black monster left me an eerie chill down inside my consciousness. I sat Indian style on top of the seat of my cushioned, black swivel chair. My arms were folded on top of the desk as I rested my head on top. I buried my face as my long layered, dark brown hair, dangled down past my shoulders. I inhaled and exhaled a few times as I start to gather my thoughts. I became stone still that the only sound my ear caught was my steady breathing, the steadiness of my heart beating, and my house making a 'squeak' every minute.

It's the middle of the night and all there seemed to be was silence in this seemed to be vacant house I live in. I lifted my head off from my arms and tilted it toward the digital clock that slept on top of the counter. It read '11:46 P.M.' in a bright neon red light that gleamed in the dark. I turned away, placing my chin on top of my hands and heavily sighed.

Then all of a sudden, I heard a faint 'bang' of a door slamming and as it echoed through the house. My whole body jerked to the side where I heard the sound had come from. My eyes flickered at the same direction. At first, I thought it was my twenty-one year old sister coming through the door, arriving back from work. Until, I realized she doesn't come back until twelve o'clock midnight. I assumed she came home early and so I got off the swivel chair and tread my way down the hall.

Every step I took, the floor creaked beneath me and the censored lights on the ceiling flickered on as I walked by. Finally, I stood at the foot of the stairs with my right palm, placed on top of the railing. I eyed at the bottom of the stairs, strolling down the steps cautiously so an accident won't occur. The stairs were the only part of the house that had nothing lit, but the light from the top of the stairs cast a shadow. When I reached the end of the stairwell, I turned a right and meandered my way to the living room. As I approached the threshold of the living room entrance, I notice that the censored light didn't automatically lit when my sister came through the door, and so, there was darkness facing me.

"Sis?" I called out into the dark as my voice echoed and then silence overcame it.

"Kikami?" I tried again but no answer.

I dragged my feat onto the wooden floor lightly as I approached the censored light, it flickered on. I took a glimpse around the room, analyzing if something was out of place, but nothing. Everything was where I saw it last. Nothing suspicious caught my attention.

I swear I heard the door slam. Was it me or was I hearing things from being in the quiet for so long? Well, what ever it is, I am truly sure I heard something. Maybe it's a prowler ready to strike at me at any moment when I let my guard down or maybe it's a prowler, slash rapist, slash murderer. I shuddered at the thought. But, if it was a prowler, slash rapist, slash murderer, then wouldn't have the censored light flicker on anyways? Or maybe, it's a master mind crook. My eyes widened as I cleared my thoughts and focused on the present.

I slowly spin full circle, analyzing my surroundings. Nothing suspicious caught my eye but the queasiness in the pit of my stomach hasn't faded away yet. I cautiously plod toward the front door of the house. I reached out my hand and placed it on top of the doorknob. I gulped as my hand started to shake. I turned the knob to the side and heard a click as I sighed in relief. I let go of the doorknob and walked away as the knob sprang back into place.

I was about six feet away from the door when I suddenly felt a chilling breeze rustle through my hair. I immediately turned around and their lay a threatening, dominate looking creature, standing stone still like a sculpture an artist just carved.

The mysterious creature was middle muscled, thin and his skin was an ivory color with a tinted color of pink. His face was as flawless as if he was modeling for the cover of a high fashion magazine. My jaw dropped. He wore a dark denim blue, silky collared, long-sleeved shirt with long denim jeans. His hair was in disarray, with dark brown and black highlighted streaks that ran down on every strand of hair. His eyes were so intimidating, a hazel, and golden-yellow with a dash of silver around the edges of his pupil. He held his stance in silence as his eyes pinned me with daggers. He looked thirsty, thirsty for something he yearned to keep himself alive and tamed.

I stood dead still, stunned from the unexpected visitor and how incredibly beautiful he looked even in the fluorescence lights. Just standing in the same room made him look like a god and made me look like a mere human; inferior and insignificant. My eyes narrowed as I became vigilant. I kept my eyes on him, examining the distance between us and the position he stood. I began fidgeting as my right leg became numb from endorsing all my weight on it. After a few minutes have passed of staring and scrutinizing each other, he broke the silence as he spoke with a slight smirk on his perfect lips.

"I've been waiting eagerly to finally meet you at long last, Moegi...," he said in a gentlest tone as his velvet voice sang through my ears.

"H- How?" I stuttered until, I got cut off when he suddenly disappeared right before eyes but, before I could take a step forward, his arms were already locked around my waist, holding me in a fragile manner as he stood behind me. I flinched in astonishment with my body stiff, my eyes wide and my heart, pounding in my chest as if it's going to explode.

His body was cold as the Arctic Ocean and hard like bold marble matter. His touch spread goose bumps all over my arms but, I seemed not to mind. He held me securely against his marble chest and arms. The texture of his smell burned my nose of enlightenment. The aroma he had was a rich smell of violet-vanilla that had me dazed in seconds. My cheeks were a deep blush of red. He noticed my reaction and he began to caress my cheek from the side of his thumb, while going in a back and forth motion. It gave me an electric tickle that got my heart pumping loud enough, it echoed through the silence and that he could hear it so clearly. He smirked.

All I could do was stand there and react to his movements. I was so hopeless and vulnerable in this situation that I could die right here and right now but, I knew he wasn't a threat to me in any way. I soon then, had an urge to wrap my arms around him but, I pushed away the thought of doing such a thing because it seemed so idiotic and pathetic to do something like that to a stranger. Plus, my legs were so paralyzed and my eyes were in such shock I couldn't move an inch.

He bent his head over my shoulder as he began to caress my neckline with his nose. I gasp but caught my breath. My cheeks became even redder then it was before. He placed his right hand he used for my cheek, back around my waist and secured it tight. Then he used his left hand and started to trace my collarbone.

"Your scent," he began, "your scent smells so mouth-watering."

The sensation of his cold breath touched my skin as I shuddered in place. His lips were so close against my neck it felt as if he was giving me small, tender kisses. He slid down his left hand across my arms, rubbing them and returned it around my waist. My stance, I was trembling. My voice, I was breathless and my eyes, blinded from reality.

He stopped at the far side of my neck and kept still. He let out a cool breath against my neck as it tingled through my side. Then, without warning he licked my neck and I quickly shut my eyes tight. In seconds, my eyes flashed open. The fangs pierced through my neck as I screeched in agonized horror but nothing came out. He began to grip me tighter as I let my head fall back. He was so gentle; I didn't even try to break his grasp. I was comfortable where I was and it felt like I was in another world, another place where my dreams unfold, another place where I can get away from reality. I stayed obediently still as every second he drank more and more blood. My body burned inside and I clenched my hands tight as they turned numb but I ignored it.

Just then, someone approached the door step of the house and he paused in silence as his eyes flickered towards the door. His fangs left my neck and a drop of blood ran down the side of the bite. In a blink of an eye, he caught it with his tongue and left me stunned. The door creaked open as the blood sucking parasite left my side.

I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay by my side. Although, he was a stranger it felt as if I knew him my whole life, like I knew we would some day meet, and as if I knew that he would some how change my life into something worth searching for. But why do I feel a small doubt of frustration telling me that this is all a dream that this is so unreal, that it's a delusion made up of my emotions and dreams? This all could be a dream but maybe, just maybe...its not.

"We will meet again," I heard him promise from a faint distance as his velvet voice sidetracked me.

I then, trembled onto the floor, paralyzed and uncontrollably dizzy. I rested on the carpeted floor, looking practically dead with exhaustion. I couldn't hold it up much longer and my eyes drooped into a heavy slumber. The last thing my eyes caught was my sister Kikami, walking through the door with a mortified expression on her face when she saw me lifeless on the floor. The rest was all a blur...


	3. A Dream or Reality?

_I faded from reality and came to a dream._

That's what I thought at first but I was sure this was true reality.

"I've been waiting eager to finally meet you at long last, Moegi..." Those words scrambled in my head in confusion as I recaptured his velvet voice repeatedly.

My eyes flashed open, escaping from my thoughts as I sat up quickly. My head became dizzy and my eyes blurred. I shut them tight and stood still until I felt consciousness. I extended my eye lids and adjust my vision to see clearly. I examined around the room to observe where I was. All I could see was the dim light of the moon, shining through my window and it revealed the middle of the margin. The light shined upon a big, blue plush toy with an enormous head. It was the dog that Kikami had won for me at Six Flags. I knew right then I was in my bedroom and it seems I was knocked out for an hour or so because the timer on my digital clock read '1:39 A.M.'

I stared blankly at the patterned walls and began to regain my thoughts. I shifted around a bit with my knees against my chest as I leaned against the wall. I placed both my hands on top of each knee and rested my chin through the crease I made. I stayed still like that until I suddenly remembered something. I lifted my right hand and traced down my neck line, gently trying to search something from the edge of my finger and there it was. From the middle of my neck, there lied two very small bumps.

All of a sudden, I heard a faint knock at my door as I saw a light shined beneath it and a shadow blocking its way.

"Momo?" Kikami hesitated in a whisper. "You awake?" She asked as I stood quiet. Momo was my nickname she'd given me when I was very young. I didn't feel like talking. All I wanted was to see him again with his gorgeous face that had me dazzled in seconds. My sister waited a few minutes for me to respond but I kept silent. She breathed a heavily sigh.

"Oh okay, I'll check on you later then," she assured me as she tread her way back down the staircase and into the kitchen.

My thoughts scurried away, leaving me with nothing to think about and a blank expression on my face. I hanged my right hand on top of the bite mark and sighed. I purposely fell on the bed on my side and looked straight forward with my hand still covering the bite mark. I couldn't believe it really did happen. I was so sure it was a dream that my mind made up but knowing it wasn't, I didn't know what to believe in.

"Believe in me." I heard his velvet voice respond to my thoughts. I was stunned in shock as my heart was pounding like a drum, so loudly it felt as if it could echo through the whole house.

I quickly got up and fell back down from the dizziness in my head. I waited patiently for my eyes to adjust and then I heard a thud outside of my balcony that sounded as if someone landed there. I got up slowly and then flung my legs over the bed. I immediately lope to the door-window entrance of my balustrade balcony. I turned the doorknob and the door creaked open as it reached its ending point.

A cool breeze flew into my bedroom behind me as it rustled pass my hair. I stepped out onto the platform to get a closer glimpse but, no one was there. I walked to the railed edge of the balcony and rested my forearms crossed on top of the thick, painted, wooden railing and gazed up at the full moon.

The moon gleamed into the night of the quiet town as I breathed in the tasty clean air a few times. I always loved to see the moon, so bright and beautiful to look at anywhere at any place. So very relaxing to watch, it makes all my troubles coexist, like I never had them in the first place. The light breeze blew though my hair as it flew with the wind. I took my last glimpse at the moon, as I walked passed through the threshold and entered my room. I closed the door in front of me slowly and at the end I was putting a small force to close the door tight to make a small thud sound.

I circled around in a one-eighty degree angle as my head held down low. I leaned against the door and sighed. I slowly lifted my head and there I saw was the person I was eager to see again as he stood before me like he promised. I felt a strike of happiness go through my veins as he stared at me with a friendly smile. I couldn't help but smile back. My heart raced as my breathing got heavy and my cheeks got red.

He took a few steps towards me until he was a foot away and all I did was react to his movements. I straightened up as he analyzed my reactions. He then, lend out his ivory cold hand towards me. I gazed into his hazel-yellow eyes and examine them if there was any threat in his eyes but nothing. I hesitated with a low breath sigh. He observed me patiently waiting for me to lend him my hand as I kept gazing and analyzing his body language and his eyes, to see any harm or threat he would do, but nothing. I gave in and cautiously placed my hand on top of his palm. He smiled a crooked smile and humor touched his eyes.

"I told you we were going to meet again," he smiled widely as he tugged me toured his cold, marble chest. I was so nervous that I tripped on my own foot and collapsed forward. He caught me by surprise with one hand and pulled me towards his chest again. My eyes were wide in astonishment as he clenched me against his cold body with my hands placed on top of his chest. I shivered as he stared into my eyes and then gazed at me in horror when he suddenly realized something.

"My apologies. How rudely I am to not introduce myself," he explained. "My name is Tayamo, Takeshi."

Takeshi…I replayed his name in my head with his velvet voice singing through my ears like a lullaby.

"M-My name-" I stuttered as he cut me off by placing his iced cold finger on my lips. I blushed and let out a breath against his finger.

"Oh, I know who you are," he assured me, "Miss Shidou, Moegi."

My name sounded so angelic when he spoke it with his breath taking, velvet voice. What had got me wondering is how he knows my name in the first place when he is a complete stranger but then I feel like I can be safe around him.

"How do you know my name?" I choked trying to keep my voice steady. He hesitated a few seconds to try to get the right words to explain.

"Well..." he began, "I've been watching over you since you were born and your mother and father had died when you were just a child."

My eyes narrowed as I tried to get my thoughts together. If he knows about the death of my parents then he should know how they died, but it all doesn't make sense.

"Can you tell me how my parents died?" I looked up at his gaze as his eyes narrowed and worry was written all over his face.

"I would but I'm worried on how you'll handle it," he answered. I waited deliberately as I began thinking if I could handle what ever it was since he wouldn't tell me unless I was sure to handle it very well.

"I can manage," I said surely with a straight forward tone in my voice. He examined my facial expression as he sighed.

"Okay then, but I warn you it's not so pleasant." I nodded and he sighed again. "Well, your parents died when you were born just a few days and you were in one of those rooms where all the babies were held until they were healthy and ready to go out into the new world. While you were stowed away in there with the other soft, plump smiles of your kind, your mother was still in her bed in the hospital and your father has just came through the door to stay by her side..." Takeshi stopped and winced at the thought of what happened next. I stared at him patiently for him to finish the story as he clenched me tight against his marble chest. He feared on how I would react when he finishes and so he gazed in my eyes with doubt. I nodded at him in encouragement as he sighed.

"...Your parents." He hesitated. "Your parents were murdered by a vampire who sucked up all the blood which couldn't resist your mother's blood. Your dad was there at the wrong time in the wrong place." He stopped and stared at me analyzing my expression but my face was already buried into his chest as tears of waterfalls ran down my cheeks. I cried in silence as the tears dropped onto the floor. Takeshi held me closer and comforted me as he stroked his hand through my hair. My hands were clenched behind his back, holding against his shirt as tears continue to fall. He hushed and rocked me back and forth repeatedly telling me "Its okay, it's alright, it's not your fault."

I cuddled against his chest as he sat on top of my bed with me on top of his lap. I felt like I was a baby all over again being cradled and watched over. My eyes soon started to dry up as my tears started to fade until my crying came to a halt. Takeshi notices my crying stopped and moved me slightly off his chest to see my face. He peeked down at me and swept the damp hair that was stuck against my cheeks and smiled. I got up from his arms and stood up so I was off of his reach.

"Sorry...," I croaked. I breathed to get my voice in order and sighed. "I shouldn't have acted that way and I'm sorry," I apologized again and then, Takeshi suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I gasp in astonishment. I didn't even hear him get off the bed.

"It's not your fault," he breathed against my cheek as I shuddered. I turned around to face him and we both started to gaze into each others eyes. My heart started to dance as my cheeks grew red. Takeshi caresses my cheek and wrapped his free hand around my waist. I wanted to change the subject and forget my embarrassing tears that fled uncontrollably.

"So um..." I hesitated trying to think of something to ask. "Why are you here anyway?" He stared at me with great thought until he finally understood what I was trying to do.

"I'm here because..." Takeshi locked both hands around my waist securely in a lovable manner and brought his lips close to my ear. I blushed. "Because... I love you," he whispered truthfully as his cold breath made a tingle feeling on my earlobe and my heart started to dance rapidly. My eyes grew wide and my whole face was flushed in red and weirdly enough, I loved him too.


	4. The Awakening of My Dreams

Deep inside my mind, all I could see was darkness. There were no pictures, no thoughts, nothing, just darkness. A friend I knew for so long that doesn't seem to bother me anymore. I was always alone and it was always there by my side.

Ever since the incident of that night, I began to stay up past midnight and my sister would notice when every night she comes home. She became worried when she saw circles beneath my eyes every time I woke. But I couldn't sleep; I wanted to see, to feel, to breathe his presence again. Because of that one night, he stole my heart away and I was obsessively harming myself to see him but every night he didn't arrive. I became weary, broken, lost in my own little world. I wasn't myself; I was sulking other then being optimistic, I was quiet other then being rationally loud but the days soon past and school was near.

I gave up waiting for him, I then realized that it was all a dream that every thing was made up by my emotions and fantasies. It was all so untrue, so unreal, so unbelievable and a waste of time. I forgot about him, my imaginary images of him and went back to my usual ways but his mark on my neck never faded his existence.

It's been a week since that night and I finally got back to myself again. Tomorrow is the first day of school and I was in my bed, all snuggled tight and ready for a restful sleep. I heard a light tap on the door as someone's hand was on the doorknob anxious to open.

"Can I come in?" Kikami ask hesitantly.

"Sure."

The door creaked open as Kikami flicked the light switch on and walked toward my bedside. She sat at the edge of the bed and looked down at me and smiled. She placed her hand on my forehead and began to stroke my hair back and to the side.

"You're not going to stay up late again, are you?" It was a rhetorical question but I answered her anyway.

"Nope," I answered enthusiastically.

"Good. You know when I was a-."

"Ugh! Sis don't lecture me about when you were a teenager and how u went through drama and love and, telling me not to make mistakes because you don't want me to get hurt," I cut her off interrupting what she was gonna say. Her face froze with her lips parted as if I took the words right out of her mouth. She relaxed her face and stared at me.

"Yeah…what you said," she said still trying to unscramble her thoughts. "How did-." I cut her off again.

"I just know you so well Sis," I smiled as I answered her incomplete question.

"Heh I guess you do, huh?"

"Yups," I laughed. She laughed also and it soon grew quiet so I spoke again. "Hey Kikami?"

"Yeah," she responded waiting for my question as she stared into my curious eyes.

"Where do babies come from," I smirked as I dropped the big question.

"Uhhh…" she hesitated as I began to roar with laughter.

"Sis don't hurt yourself, I was just joking. I already know, eighth grade health class, remember?" I giggled to myself trying not to laugh again.

"Ha-ha yeah I remember…" Kikami said with relief as she tried to hide the uneasiness of the topic I chose but I couldn't help but laugh. She laughed with me. "Well goodnight, tomorrow is a big day and make sure to lay out your clothes," she ordered as she got off the bed and walked toward the door.

"Already did, if I didn't I wouldn't be in bed," I assured her.

"Right," Kikami agreed as she flicked the lights off and stood out of the doorway, "love you, night."

"Love you too," I repeated as Kikami closed the door shut and walked to her room.

Not only was I fifteen years old and almost ready to turn sixteen in just a few weeks, Kikami still treats me like a child as if I was eight. Well I don't blame her, she's a twenty-one year old adult who loves me and cares for me ever since our parents died. When our parents did die, we were taken into foster care until Kikami was old enough to get a vocation. Although back then, when we had our foster parents to watch over us, Kikami was always the one to watch over me.

She's brave, independent, kind to all things, wise, well, you can just describe her as the best role modal and that's what she is. She never spoke of our parents but, maybe that's because she was thirteen when mother and father died and her memories were fading when she had all the responsibility in her hands. I actually do look up to her like any little sister would and I'm pretty much am glad she is my sister. I guess although tragedy striked at us first we still were able to hold on to each other strong.

I shifted back and forth to get comfortable but I couldn't fall asleep. Some where in the back of my mind it's telling me about Takeshi? I became angry at myself as I growled beneath my breath. I opened my eyes and all I saw was darkness, except the light from my digital clock that gleamed from a distance. It read 2:12 A.M. I sighed as I began to get frustrated of lying to Kikami when I wasn't supposed to be awake this late. I sighed again and flipped over to the side to face the wall.

This usually only happens when I was craving to see Takeshi a week ago. So why did it come back to me? Why did this begin to happen again? Do I still have feelings for this back stabbing, unforgivable, blood sucking monster that got me sulking over him? I spit at the thought in disgust.

When I needed him, he let me fall. Fall into the dark unknown of the ocean where the sun couldn't hit, where it's dark and all types of creatures lived there. All different types of monsters in the same community…like humans and creatures who we never thought could exist but, they do. Like my little blood-sucking friend of a vampire who I regret in meeting after what he had done to me, at what he had made me go through. I felt so pathetic, disgusted and ashamed of myself.

I shifted my body again so I was facing up at the ceiling with my eyes peacefully closed. As always, my friend was all I saw. Darkness was every where I looked and I got sick and tired at looking at the same thing. For once, I want to stare into the light, where I could see colors brightening my life, colors of emotions surrounding me with happiness, excitement and laughter and not the colors of blue, green and violet. The only time I felt this way was when… Oh no, it was when I met…Tayamo, Takeshi. I growled at the name of this despicable, ungrateful, meaningless creature.

Why him? What did he have that made me feel this way? What did he do to make me feel so, so, so hopeful of myself. That I had nothing to worry about and everything I was so afraid of vanished into bravery that pounced in my chest. Think Moegi; think of the time when you two met, when he held you to his chest in a lovable manner…Love… Aw man, out of all the possible reasons, it has to be love?

Well, love is the strongest feeling of all feelings that breaks you out of the shell, that keeps you fighting for everything on the line, and also that you would even give up your life for. But really, there is no definite definition of love. Is there? I think not. Everyone has their own definition of love, some maybe the same, but not exactly alike. Actually, love is an unexplainable, complicated concept. I recommend that if you looked up "love" in the dictionary that there would be a whole bunch of definitions under it and they would all have the same meaning. The only way to define love is if you experienced it yourself.

So, I guess I am in love, in love with a man who I just met but I feel like I knew him all my life. I guess he's the one that makes me whole, the one that keeps me going, the one that makes the emptiness in my heart coexist, well, lets just say he's not my missing piece but my missing puzzle and with him in my life I'm complete. Without him I would be a corpse of all things that matter, a worthless thing who wishes to no longer exist, a sad figure filled with sorrow, pain, wounds of all kinds, and most of all, I would be made up of ashes, blown in the wind as it dissolves into bits of molecules until I no longer have any purpose for my existence. I'm in love with Tayamo, Takeshi who holds my heart forever.

I became calmed as my thoughts collided with my dreams, making a river with love controlling the flow. Having images of Takeshi go threw my mind until I remembered that I might never see him again. My dreams shattered as the river became a huge wave ready to break me into pieces that can't put back together.

"_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall; Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the King's horses and all the King's men couldn't put Humpty together again."_

The nursery rhyme replayed over and over again in my mind as my warm smile became tears. I'm going to fall once again in the dark, shatter into a million of pieces of pain and get swallow up into a never ending of pain and sorrow.

Who can break this incursive spell? Then no other then Tayamo, Takeshi...


	5. A Long Time Friend

This place, this place is yet so recognizable but, so unfamiliar. I was standing in a room next to a hospital bed. No one seemed to be assigned to this room but there were things laid out on the bed that made this room seem used. I shot a glimpse at the bed again and I saw a woman sleeping with a round belly. It seems as if she already given birth because her stomach seemed a slight smaller than the usual size. She looked peaceful in her restless slumber, so fragile.

I cautiously started to reach my hand to touch her face, but in seconds everything began moving so fast, just a flash of light passing by and then darkness appeared. A friend I've known so well since my lost. Nothing actually caught my vision into curiosity until, my surroundings were nothing but a gleaming light coming from one direction and fading outward. I began walking towards the illumination that was brightening against my light tarnish skin.

Is it the sun? No it must be the moon. Yes, a full moon in fact.

I hadn't notice I was standing in the middle of a forest, surrounded by trees and moss in the misty, humid air. I looked up into the night sky and the moon was as big as ever taking over my view. The Moon was beautiful and such a sight to gaze at to doze off in your thoughts. The Moon symbolizes in so many ways. It can be a perfect romantic date with the moon just gleaming on the horizon or answers to find a lunar eclipse but, when I look at the moon, it isn't just a nice night on a date or a place to gaze at. But a time when creatures we never known to exist hunt and feed on the humans' blood.

Have you ever felt as if someone is standing behind you, but when you turn around, no ones there and it must have been your imagination? But it wasn't any imagination or some type of reflex because what ever I thought was behind me, was there. He was there, standing before me with his dazzling smile and his bright whitening teeth, shining in the dark. His fangs appeared and suddenly those loving jewel like, hazel, golden-yellow eyes turned into a cold blood-thirsty, shade of red demonic eyes.

My eyes flashed open from the irritating sound of my alarm clock which awoken me from my deep sleep and irrupted my dreams. The clocked read 6:30 a.m. as I hit the sleep button, turning off the alarm. I caught a glimpse of the calendar and in one of the boxes was circled many times with writing in bold black marker which read _FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL_. I let my head fall back against the pillow and pulled the covers over my head.

"Ugh…school," I groaned. Soon after, I immediately remembered something. I was in deep thought while mindlessly staring at the covers.

What or who was that in my dream and why, out of all the other places it was in the forest? I mean the forest and a full moon, and vampire. Hmm…Ugh too much thinking and its only morning!

I sighed and tossed to my side facing the wall now.

Then all of sudden I saw him and those eyes, so different that I didn't even recognize him at all. He actually looked scary for once and I felt nothing but fear. But even so, he still has to be him, it's not like he can't control himself when he's in that state, can he?

I dosed off thinking of all the possibilities until I heard a knock on the door. I pushed the covers away and got up on my feet and then sat back down quickly unstable from the blurred vision.

"Wow," I stated saying the word with a long 'o' sound still a bit dizzy.

"Hey! Moegi, are you okay?"

Kikami knocked on the door again, twice this time. She waited a bit but I was too dizzy to answer and mumbled.

"Moegi," she called again, "you better be awake."

I recovered and my vision was back and I looked at the door as Kikami banged on the door this time.

"Yeah I'm awake. Sorry sis, I was a bit dizzy to answer," I responded. I stood up and walked to the door and open the latch as the door swung open.

Kikami stared down at me and saw the same circles in my eyes. Her face was flared in bright red.

Oh no.

"Moegi, I thought you promised me that you wouldn't stay up late!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't go to sleep last night. I-I..."

I didn't want to tell her that I cried myself to sleep because then she'll have to worry more about me. Having her pierce her eyes down at me with tremendous anger was good enough, but I wouldn't want her to soften up on me because I was crying. She deserves more than that.

While I was deliberating in my head, she continued to stare with intimidation as she soon grew more and more impatient. Her foot started to tap on the wooden floor counting each second. I stood there silent as a mouse, waiting for her to say something else so I could make up some excuse. I love my sister but she can be so easy to trick.

"You… What." Kikami said more in a statement than a question.

"Nothing, never mind, I'll be down for breakfast." I ran past her from the door and into the bathroom before she would say anything else. I slammed the door tight and locked it as I sighed.

I took a glimpsed of the mirror and looked at myself with horror. My hair was in disarray as my eyes drooped from my eyelids. My lips were partially chapped and they felt numb. My eyes still looked red and swollen from the endless tears I shed. I continuously eyed at the mirror's reflection of myself, analyzing each part of my face that was caused by the last night crying. I sighed again and stared blankly at myself.

"I got a lot of work to do..."

Kikami dropped me off in front of the school building as I stood in front of the entrance. All I felt was my heart beating at the same rate of a cheetah running 80MPH. I took a small glimpse behind me but Kikami was already gone. What a great sister she was. I was alone with no support to encourage me to even walk close to the door.

The students that attended the school all rushed into the building. Some looked happy and comfortable as others like me, were nervous and scared.

I attended the Silver Moon High School in Boston Massachusetts enrolled with 2,526 students. My third year and I'm never been anymore happy not being the underdogs in the school. I feel bad for the class of freshman though. A new school, a New Year, and new people, but Silver High isn't a school that judge. But its still nerve wrecking seeing new things and trying to get use to the new environment.

Right when I was about to walk forward, I collapsed onto the floor while my back ached with pain.

"Ouch…" I struggled myself to get up but my back was so badly scratched I could hardly move.

"Oops, I'm so sorry I didn't-" She started to say until she stared at me more closely. "Wow…you look a lot like my friend…Moegi- oh my god I can't believe it! It's really you!"

The girl grabbed my hand and helped me up as I began dusting myself before I realize who this person was. I stared at her, while she stared at me and I was in complete shock. It was my best friend Melanie, who I haven't seen since eighth grade.

We looked at each other for a second longer until we gave each other a huge hug.

"Melanie! I missed you so much! It's been two years!" I cried out while my eyes began to tear up.

"I know, I know," she reassured me, "I'm here now, so don't cry."

We both looked at each other and smiled.

I missed Melanie so much. She was my best friend since as long as I could remember. Then when we graduated from eighth grade, she had to move to New York because her father had gotten a new job. We promised each other before she left, that we would be best friends forever and all eternity, no matter what happens. She was always there for me and I was always there for her. Melanie is the kind of person who's outspoken and the one that fits in the crowd while I'm in the in crowd. She'd always push me forward to do anything I put my mind to.


	6. Lies

It's been two months since school has started and two months since I last dreamed about "him". I haven't gotten through much thought about what my dream was telling me but I was sure it was telling me something.

Melanie and I caught up in our friendship and we're now spending time like we used to. We've been going to the mall and just hanging out as much as we can. Just like telling each other secrets and having sleepovers. It's nice for a change to have someone there in the house since it's so dreadfully silent and lifeless.

Though, I haven't told her about my incident about how I was disgracefully been assaulted by a vampire, but only cause I guess she doesn't need to know. Or, is it forbidden for vampires to be exposed in the real world? I'm not quite sure but for now this would have to be a secret just between me and him.

While first semester was about to end and second semester was about to begin, I was doing great in my classes. I made new friends, reunited with my old one, and became top in my class.

Though, now since I'm getting older I still haven't considered much about finding a boyfriend. Well, I guess its only because my hearts already been stolen but maybe because I just didn't want to be lectured on and on about "teen dating" by my sister.

Really now, I'm 16 and I'm sure I know everything about teen dating relationships and how effective it can be. For some reason, I haven't had much interest in guys since the day…the day I met him.

………

It's an October morning as the sun has just risen to the sky behind some stubborn clouds. The leaves on the maple trees would soon start to change into bright seasonal colors and fall while Halloween is just about a week away.

Malls, houses, and schools are decorated by frilly tinsels and hanged bats with spider cobwebs are laid against bushes and walls. Not only are houses and schools are decorated, but people are getting ready finding the best costumes and buying candy for the dressed customers to come to their homes to gain their teeth rotting, treats.

The worst thing about Halloween is, no candy, you get egged and that's the most awful thing to get. But, as for my family, which is only my sister and I, we're always ready for Halloween. Not only because Halloween is Kikami's favorite holiday to celebrate but she just likes giving candy and as for me, I like getting candy.

Melanie and her father Mr. Borges or Andrew Borges are going to celebrate Halloween with us since her dad gets out of work early on that day. Mr. Borges works as a manager at the toy company in Boston. Offers a lot of money but limits spending time with his daughter. Melanie knows he's busy and needs to work to support the family. She never doubts what her father does because her Dad loves his job. And since her father is happy she has no reason to worry but to live her life as a teenager.

"Hey Moegi, I can't wait until Halloween and the Halloween Party at school and at your house. It's going to be so awesome," Melanie announced as she stood beside my locker.

It was last period and we only had a few minutes until school ended for the day. Some were in classes, few were in the hallway and some already left because they didn't have any classes to attend.

Melanie and I didn't have class at this time so I told her I needed to get my things in my locker.

"Yeah me neither." I responded.

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I don't know, maybe myself. I mean I'm pretty scary after all," I joked as I shuffled through my things and placing them in my book bag.

"Ha-ha nice. I'm going to be a Vampire Empress. It's going to look so cool on me."

When she finished I paused for a second thinking about my vampire incident I had a while ago. Kind of ironic to hear her say that but it is Melanie. She can be unique in her own way.

"So what do you think?" She stared at me as I blinked back to her attention.

"I think its great. I should've thought about that earlier."

"Well, we can be vampire sisters," she smiled.

"Sure." I responded and smiled back.

The dismissal bell ranged as everyone in the school crowded out the door and onto the parking lot. Melanie and I were always the ones who would calmly leave the school, only because we didn't want to get trampled. We started to walk home continuing our conversation we had earlier.

Later that day, I arrived at the house and found Kikami home. She was all over the place decorating the house with her exotic ideas and creations. It was tradition to have a Halloween party and an "Awesome Costume Contest" at our house. We still had a whole week before Halloween but Kikami likes to do things beforehand.

The entrance hall was beautifully detailed with cob webs hanging against the corner walls while sleeping spiders lay against them. There were also hanged orange, black, and white, streamers on the grand staircase and across the room. Frilly colors were assorted everywhere. Bats were hanging on the chandelier and glow in the dark skeletons were nailed against the walls. Scarecrows, ghost, witches, vampires, tombstones, black cats, pumpkins and more were on the front porch and placed around the whole house.

"I'm home," I called out while I took off my shoes and left them on the side of the door.

"Hey Moegi, can u help me for a sec?"

"Okay."

Kikami was on a ladder nailing down the decoration to the wall. While holding the ladder to keep my sisters' balance stable, I started drifting off in my own thoughts.

Once again, wondering if I'll ever see him again. I want to know if this really is his true self. If what I saw in my dream is what he really is behind everything I saw from the outside. Even though, I only met him once in my life, I still shouldn't be making assumptions that may not be true.

Kikami started walking down the ladder slowly. When she landed on the last step and placed her feet onto the floor she stared at me thrilled.

"Excellent! I finished right on time," she uttered. "So how was school?"

As soon as I realized she was speaking to me, I managed to snap out of my train of thought and answered her with composure. "School was fine," I smiled, "Mel and I was talking about what we're going to be for Halloween."

"Oh, so what is Mel going to be," she asked curiously.

"A Vampire Empress," I answered her, scuffing the floor board with the front of my foot.

"And you?"

"Umm, I'm not so sure. Maybe myself I guess."

"Hmm odd…it's not like you to be unsure. Are you sick? Are you growing a fever? IS IT A BOY?!" Kikami panicked, mumbling and going crazy fidgeting from left to right.

"Kikami, stop overreacting," I laughed trying to look at her seriously, "there's nothing wrong with me, its just I have so many ideas I couldn't decide what I'm going to be," I lied, "and plus, Melanie suggested we could be vampire sisters so I'll go with that."

"Oh," she said with relief in her tone, "alright then, I'm going to the kitchen to get a snack. Wanna come?"

"Maybe later, I got homework and stuff to do," I lied again.

"Okay then, I'll tell you when dinner is ready," Kikami responded and took a few meaningless strides towards the kitchen.

After I couldn't see Kikami in view anymore I placed my right hand on the railing and began walking up the stairs and down the hall to my room. Dragging along my shoulder was my book bag. As I entered into the room, I switched on the light and dropped the bag beside the bed and flopped onto the cover sheets.

I lied. Twice I lied.

That isn't like me. I never lied and I can't continue hiding my emotions like this. I need to see him! I need to talk to him. I need to feel his embrace surrounding my body. Just once, just once I want to feel his presence and intensive smell I like…just once.

I dozed off silently crying to myself while minutes and hours flew by so fast it was time for dinner. I wasn't hungry, that's what I felt but my stomach growled telling me otherwise. I sighed as the tears began to dry from my eyes.

"Aww, Momo don't cry," I sat up quickly recognizing that familiar voice.

"Takeshi?" I whispered in a small hush.

"Yes it's me," he answered in the sweetest tone.

A few seconds later, a dark figure began to emerge from the surrounding darkness but something was wrong. Something wasn't right. He looks like Takeshi but his appearance is strained from the kind presence I felt before. And this man that is standing before me has the color eyes of a silver moon.

"You're not Takeshi," I accused.

"As to be expected from the high mistress of rare bloods."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Now, now, let's not get carried away. I am only here to infer that your beloved Takashi no longer loves you. Actually, he lied and said that he loved you so he can hide the fact that he was just using you for your blood. Its very defying if you ask me."

I stared blankly, horrid from the words I heard. Each word he exclaimed were gun shot bullets that pierced through the heart. I couldn't breathe. Inside it felt cold and thin as ice. With one step, the ice would break and I would fall down deep into the bottom of the ocean. No longer breathing, no longer feeling and no longer would I begin to see.

Everything I thought was a lie. Everything about him was a lie. This whole world is nothing but endless lies! There was nothing inside me but emptiness that drifted with no direction to go. No path to take and no place to seek, just a place where emptiness lived for now on.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice strained.

"My name is Tayamo, Tadashi, Takashi's younger brother," he answered bowing his head towards me in a respectful manner as I stood there stunned. I was trembling inside and out. My lips quivered frightened while I held my breath.

Takashi's younger brother!


	7. Reunited At Last

"Farewell Moegi, we will meet again," Tadashi smiled as he gave me a peck on the cheek. He jumped off the balcony and then disappeared in the darkness.

After Tadashi left, I remained on top of the bed paralyzed. Countless thoughts were squirming in my mind. It was so hard to comprehend them. I couldn't make sense in anything anymore.

There was a tap on the door as Kikami stride her way through the entryway.

"Dinner is ready" she announced.

"I'll be there in a minute," I replied as she closed the door, not realizing that I had my fists cringed with intense pressure.

I don't even know what I'm madder at. The fact that Takashi was lying to me and I suffered through all of it for nothing or how Tadashi told me all of this and not caring how I felt inside. Or how frustrating it is that I can't control my feelings in this kind of situation and remain calm! I guess I'm mad at more then one thing.

My fist cringed tighter. I couldn't take the struggle of holding it in any longer. I focused all my strength and anger through my right fist and gave out a huge blow against the wall. After, I felt the vibration bounce back into my fist. I removed my knuckles from the wall and saw a dent the size of my palm. The plasters from the wall were falling out of place.

It kind of helped strangle the anger I held inside but I still wanted to break something. Though, snapping a pencil in half wouldn't really work because it'll be less strength to use. I wanted to break something so I can use all my strength and anger to render it.

I heavily sighed.

Though, I know Kikami wouldn't really care if I damaged my wall. Good thing she understands me but I should replace the damages later.

After dinner, I settled into bed not able to fall asleep. I felt so mind boggling, like I couldn't come to any of my senses.

What's right? What's wrong? What's the truth and what are all lies? Not only am I confused but there are so many questions unanswered and questions needed to ask. Pieces of this puzzle are missing and some don't fit. Why is love so hard to understand? Why is it so difficult to endure? I rather just go loveless then having this kind of pain, this aching pain stabbing straight through the heart. All is empty but pain remains as all I do is continue to suffer and wonder why.

Days after, it was finally "Candy Day", the time of year where costumes of all sort, unfold and gather their trick or treats.

As planned I was a vampire twin with Melanie.

She and I were clothed in a beautiful dress fit for a queen. The short sleeves of the dress were puffed in a see-through cloth. The lower part of the dress was all puffy inside so it opened out like an umbrella. The upper part of the dress was a V-neck with an under-shirt going across the V. The length of the dress was past our feet. Melanie wore a pitch black dress with bloody red woven and beaded designs and mines were just the opposite of hers.

Half of our hair was pulled up to a bun with the other half curled. Pinned fake roses were attached to the bun and the bangs were let loose. We had heavy makeup on our faces; red eye-shadow, red lipstick, black eyeliner and black blush. And the finishing touches, fake vampire teeth.

Staring at the mirror I looked at myself horrified and laughed.

"Wow, I look like I came from a horror movie called The Night of Look at Me and You Wouldn't Have to Look Twice."

"Oh my god, I know right! Dude we look so scary," Melanie roared with laughter.

"Ha-ha yeah well, we should better get going, we wouldn't want to be late for the Halloween Dance at school and the party at my house would be around 10 anyways."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

Melanie and I walked down the stairs and found Kikami at the end of the stairwell with a camera and Melanie's dad.

"You guys look so beautiful!" Kikami bellowed.

"I agree," Mr. Borges added to her opinion.

"By beautiful she means horrible," Melanie whispered in my ear.

"I heard that and while you're at it, pose for me so I can take some pictures," Kikami said as we both stopped half way down the stairs beginning to pose.

First we posed back to back with our arms crossed. Next we posed lady like; doing a curtsey, and lastly we posed sitting on the steps of the stairs throwing peace signs and just being us.

"Perfect," Kikami commented as she took the last picture, "this is going to go in the album."

Melanie ran down the stairs jumping towards her father giving him a big hug.

"Hey sweetheart, you look amazing." Mr. Borges complimented.

"Yeah amazingly scary looking," Mel joked. They both laughed as so did we.

"Yes you are." Mel's father laughed as he put Melanie back on her feet.

"How can u say that to your own daughter? You should be a shame of yourself mister." She acted.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"Ok. Ok. Come on you, we have to get going." Kikami announced talking towards Melanie.

"Yeah, come on Mel. We're going to blow the roof with our costumes when we get there." I added.

"Ok. Bye Daddy. I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok bye Mel. Have fun," Mr. Borges said while we walked out the door and into the Mercedes Benz my sister got herself.

The Halloween Dance was packed with students and chaperones. The music was great and Mel and I spent most of our time dancing. By the time we got back at the house it was almost 10 and Mel and I were beat tired.

Staring out the window of the car, I looked up and saw that tonight was a full moon. Melanie noticed what I was staring at and nudged me.

"It's a full moon and it's Halloween. You think we're going to hear werewolves howling tonight?" Mel questioned excitingly.

"Oh yeah and tonight they're going to attack you eating you alive," I crowed acting all seriously then later laughed.

"Oh really, I bet tonight a vampire is going to come into your room and suck the living life out of you," Melanie replied sarcastically.

I looked at her horrified like she knew everything that happened to me a few months ago.

"Joking," she smiled.

I breathed with relief and continued to stare at the moon, picturing the incident over and over again in my head.

We arrived at the house at exactly 10 while visitors began to walk in the house. The DJ was spinning his tracks while I could see people dancing from the doorway. Mel's dad was opening the doors for our guest while he was in a gorilla suit. Mel, Kikami and I laughed together in harmony.

As we treaded our way into the entrance of the house, the place looked more like a dance club than a normal house party. The lights were dimmed very low while the guest wore glow-in-the-dark sticks around themselves. But most of all they were having a good time and so did I. The costumes I saw today that I thought was pretty cool was a pimp, a fairy, a skeleton, Frankenstein, Spongebob, Cinderella, cheetahs and lots more. Mel grabbed my hand pulling me onto the dance floor as we danced with the others.

The party ended somewhere around 1 and the winner of the Best Halloween Costume was Josh Mellow from my Chemistry class. He wore a weenie dog costume with his very own Weenie Dog wearing a weenie dog outfit. I thought that was funny and creative.

All the guest left and Melanie and her father left right after they helped clean up, even though we begged them they didn't have to but they offered so we couldn't argue.

Kikami told me to go upstairs and get settled to go to bed while she finishes cleaning up. I was too tired to help her anyways and she saw that through my eyes so I did what I was told. I plopped myself onto the bed groaning to myself, unable to move. My legs were sore from dancing for so long.

I'm so going to feel my body ache the next morning. I sighed and slowly walked my way toward the bathroom, wiping off the worn out make-up.

When I finished, I walked back into my room and sat myself on the bed.

"I don't think I'd be able to wake up in the morning," I mumbled to myself as I stood up to unzip the dress. While fingers we firmly holding onto the zipper about to pull, some ones hand was placed on mine forbidding me to continue.

I flinched and yelp before covering my mouth and backed away against the wall while sitting on the bed.

"Sorry to frighten you Moegi," I heard his voice say, "I just wanted to see you finally looking how you should be."

I couldn't breath. My heart was eradicating as if any second now its going to jump out of my chest.

"Breathe Moegi, breathe…" He said in a soothing voice but I just couldn't. Not only is he right before but the anger I held inside is beginning to unfold.

"Don't talk to me," I scowled when I finally caught my breath.

"And why not?" he questioned sitting on the edge of the bed across from me.

"Cause', cause…" I stuttered not finding anything else to say.

He let out his hand waiting to take mine but I smacked it away. He sighed.

"I know you're mad at me and probably furious, especially all the things you went through. I'm sorry Moegi. I love you. Please forgive me." His voice was touched with deep sadness.

"Why," I screeched while tears began to fall from my eyes, "Why should I? After those lies, after all the suffering I went through, after I was going to give you my all. Why!"

Minutes passed us by with silence until he finally answered.

"I'm not lying, Moegi. I truly love you with all my heart. I'll stab myself to prove it to you," he gently held my hand in his palm and looked straight into my eyes, "I love you."

I snatched my hand away from his hold and stared at him with pure hatred.

"Don't be so melodramatic. If you think hurting yourself would make me believe that you're telling the truth then you got another thing coming." I spitted.

"Then what will?"

"You can figure that yourself, my heart has no feeling. It's empty and deserted with only pain to devour its existence," I breathed.

"Huh, I see..."

"Do you? Or are you just saying that."

"Of course not." He stood up in front of me grabbing a hold of my waist and lifted me off the bed and into his arms. "I don't care what you do to me right now, but I won't let you go."

I banged against his chest struggling out from his grip, trying every way to free myself but it was useless. It had no affect to him at all. When I punched him for over half an hour, I stopped, letting my hands fall and resting my head against his chest.

Crying, I couldn't help but cry, feeling so weak and tired. Why is he being so nice to me? Why, why…WHY?! After all that has happened, I can't take it anymore. I need answers. I need to know. I've been waiting for so long and I just want someone to save me. I'm falling unconsciously from my own darkness into no return. Can someone catch me before I fall to my death? Takashi, please save me…

**Authors Note:** Hey you guys thanks for reading my story up until now. I've been exhaustively busy dealing with school projects and all that mumbo jumbo. Well a few years has passed and I haven't updated like I should be. I do have an edited version so hope you look forward to that :D. I made a few kinks and a new twist but i promise you, it will be more interesting if you know what I mean ;]. ALSO check out my new story **Identity**. :D Welps later guys. ;]


End file.
